In Violence Forged
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Arc One in the "Rising from the Ashes" Trilogy. AU DBZ story centered on an AU Saiyan Clan led by a rather sadistic patriarch who opposes King Vegeta and is the story behind two of my favorite OCs Lygoren and Iodin. *Yaoi, dark themes, incest* *Warnings contained within*
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the plot and no money is made off of this work of fan-made fiction. _

_Author's Note: This huge undertaking is a trilogy altogether called Rising from the Ashes. It is centered around a clan of Saiyans completely created by me run by a twisted sadist named Gaelrick. This story focuses on his family most notably his son, Lygoren and grandson, Iodin. Yes, this is the full background of my two OC's that keep popping up on my page. I've decided to flesh out their story from painful beginning to end. So if OC's bother you than by all means skip this. Warnings will be posted at each part as needed but know off the bat that the first two arcs of this story are filled with a lot of darkness, despair, and pain. It touches on some dark subjects including rape, pedophilia, mutilation that leads to scarring, abuse, and character death in some cases. All pertinent warnings will be added per chapter. I will not be offended if this is one saga that you skip because it is dark and dismal…but in the end there is light and hope. It's just getting there that is the difficult part. Kleenexes are definitely suggested. For this part warnings include; angst, violence, mutilation that leads to scarring, and Gaelrick. Yes, he is a warning all his own._

_Prologue: In the Beginning..._

_Fingers wrap tightly around his wrist giving him no escape and a pained hiss escapes through gritted teeth. "If you don't release me..." _

"_You're going to do what; scream? Are you really so sure you want to do that with what you know I'll do to him if he is stupid enough to come to your aid?" _

_The voice was like honeyed poison and makes the dark haired Saiyan's stomach churn. "You wouldn't dare be that stupid, Gaelrick." _

"_Do you really want to test to see what I'll do to our prince, Eyadei?" _

_Honestly, no he didn't because he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what would happen at that point. Gaelrick was strong, of that there was no doubt, but he was also sadistically cunning and it wasn't something that Eyadei wanted to risk near the royal about to be crowned king. The grip tightening tells him that an answer was desired before more pain would be dealt and Eyadei wasn't in the mood to be further harassed by the brunette before him. "L-let go of me, Gaelrick. I'm not interested in whatever you want. I have things to do in the medical wing and you are not..." He's not prepared for the sudden and very violent reaction that has him hitting his knees, his wrist still held now at a more painful angle, and a hot pain as the others nails tear into his skin his eye barely close in time to keep from getting sliced as well. The male kept his nails sharp for this reason and they cut flesh well. He smells the scent of blood and a snarl escapes him. "F-fuck you...Let GO!" he growls struggling against the other. However, his chosen profession as a medic had his build slighter than the male before him and a physical altercation has the other the clear winner. _

_So it comes as no surprise when he's hauled from the palace struggling to keep from being bodily dragged by the taller male as he feels the blood slide down his face. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken in addition to everything but all he could focus on was the fact that he was probably never going to see the palace or the spiky-haired royal who had been trying to court him for three months now. _

_As pain finally overshadows everything else as the grip tightens, as his body finally protests the other injuries sustained from being struck and slammed into a wall by the other, he stops paying attention to where they are going. His focus is only returned when he's tossed onto a rather scratchy cot. He grits his teeth as he brings his hand up and presses it against his throbbing skin. "Y-you have no tact, Gaelrick," he grits out angrily. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not as emotionally charming as our prince," comes the sneered response, "I don't have time for such stupidity. You, however, are going to do as I tell you if you'd like to remain breathing." _

"_Oh, I can't imagine why you're not popular," Eyadei mutters, "You have such a charming personality." A moment later, his hair is twisted in a violent grip and he's dragged from the cot towards the other. _

"_You do not want to see what I'm capable of, Eyadei, you really don't." _

"_Oh, I can give a few guesses," he grits out.. Getting dragged a few feet towards the embers of a newly outed fire has the medic suddenly a little afraid of what might be happening in a few seconds. Watching the other press the end of a poker against a still glowing coal has him quite worried. "Gaelrick..." He never gets a response. What he does get is the poker once hot slashed across the same spot the others fingers had grazed twice eliciting a sharp cry of pain and him attempting to jerk free with no luck. The others grip is unyielding and the feel of the hot item pressed against his skin has him nearly howling in agony. _

_He isn't sure when the other dumps him back onto the cot, his skin singed, bleeding, and sparking pain hard enough to form tears which only make it hurt worse so he struggles to hold them back. "You'll learn to do as you are told the first time around, Eyadei, or you'll find yourself not liking the end result." _

_A thousand different retorts occur to him but he realizes that it might be a very bad idea so he just bites his tongue and curls up trying to ease the pain as best as he could while inwardly cursing the bastard for being who he was. "When I come back, I expect you to be a little more willing to do as you are told, Eyadei." The parting commentary has him almost laughing snidely. It wasn't like the other was giving him much of a choice and right now he was in too much pain to try and handle either his wrist or his face and he was pretty sure it was going to leave a nasty scar. 'Your luck sucks,' he thinks to himself, 'This is what you get for having feelings for one Saiyan while another wants to own you and doesn't play nicely.' _

_To be honest, Eyadei had been trying to avoid Gaelrick for almost three years as the other was no one he'd ever associate with let alone have any feelings for. He'd wanted to focus on his career choice and be left alone as he was good at medicine. While he trained to keep toned and fit, he wasn't as muscled as the male who was making his life miserable as he kept coming into the infirmary where he was trying to make something of himself. It was solved, surprisingly one day when one of their arguments was interrupted as the crown prince was brought in needing immediate care and the other medics were busy. It had taken Eyadei three hours to stabilize the brunette Saiyan who had obviously had one hell of a fight and kept Gaelrick from bothering him. He'd needed to keep the royal in the infirmary for a few days which turned out to be easier than expected as the other found him intriguing. Honestly, he should have known then that it was a bad idea to talk to the other but hadn't been able to help it. After that, the prince was a constant visitor there which definitely kept Gaelrick at bay as he wasn't stupid enough at the time to go against the crown prince. Eyadei found himself becoming fond of the other who was five years younger than himself but acted far older which he was sure was a product of his position. _

_Things had come to a head when it was obvious that Vegeta was interested in him and that Eyadei was actually starting to warm up to the idea. Gaelrick had found out and in usual fashion had been quite not happy with the thought. Eyadei just hadn't thought that it would evolve into this. Closing his eyes, the black haired male wonders if he shouldn't have just said yes three years ago and spared himself this. He was just of the mind that he had a right to choose the mate he wanted to be with, that he wanted to be submissive to. As he slowly manages to fade off, he whispers miserably, "Vegeta..." _


	2. Part One: Learning Not to Disappoint HIM

Disclaimer: *see Prologue*

Author's note: Eyadei learns that displeasing Gaelrick in any way even if it's out of his control brings a hefty price. Warnings include; angst, violence, mutilation that leads to scarring, non-con, forced oral.

_Part One: Learning Not to Disappoint HIM_

_Staring at his reflection, Eyadei nearly cringes at the scars over his eye. It was a reminder that he didn't need of having to cater to a neurotic sadist who didn't like not getting his way. Slowly, he pulls off his shirt cataloging the bruises and cuts down his upper torso from the others violent actions during sex though he wasn't sure that the violation it was could be even considered sex. The place was empty which is why he attempted to take a good look at himself. He didn't need anymore permanent reminders of the male he was apparently stuck breeding for. Slowly, he peels the pants down grimacing at the hard bruises where the others fingers had gripped his hips tightly more because Eyadei kept trying to jerk away from him. He wasn't fond of the force the other used and even less pleased that every encounter seemed more violent than the last. Once he peruses all the injuries inflicted, he steps into the bathroom before performing one more test as commanded by the male who was making things quite miserable for him. This would mark the third month of this and the other was growing annoyed at the continual response. _

_A few minutes later, he checks and feels his heart drop low. Another negative result. That was definitely going to set off the brunette which is something Eyadei was trying to avoid at all costs. Closing his eyes a moment, he struggles to push down the fear that fills him. There was no point to freaking out over things that couldn't be changed as they were. He would just have to handle this and come up with something that would work. He refused to be another victim to the others cruelty. The medic wasn't stupid, he knew that the last three Saiyans to have been impregnated hadn't just disappeared when they bore him daughters. Gaelrick had disposed of them. It wasn't the way Eyadei planned on going if he could help it though if he didn't get pregnant and bear the other a son it wasn't going to be avoidable at this point. _

_He showers and puts the test where the other could see it knowing better than to even try lying to the male before he goes into the kitchen and searches for the ingredients he'd need. Knowing the other when he saw the results there would eventually be another encounter that Eyadei was going to hate if the other didn't just kill him off. However, considering what dragging him here had done, the medic couldn't just see that happening. No, he was pretty sure the other would just make him miserable for this. He did, though, considerably enjoy rubbing it in that the coronation had gone off without a hitch and that King Vegeta was courting someone with the intent of making her queen. That hadn't helped Eyadei's mood at all but somehow, he'd rather expected it. Gaelrick was definitely a wanted fugitive and he didn't want to know what he was considered at this point which is why they were out in the middle of no where. _

_He shifts his focus onto what he's doing and not things that he wishes were different because it wouldn't help to upset himself. He'd have enough of a problem when the brunette showed up and he needed to finish this prior to that. Maybe this one would work though he was beginning to fear that his body knew just how little he liked this bastard touching him and was reacting in such a way. Finishing the fertility drug, he whispers, "I know I hate him...I want nothing to do with him but if I don't manage a male cub I'm not going to live long enough to try and get back...so please...just...let this work and please let it be a boy." While the thought of introducing an innocent to the likes and darkness of Gaelrick had his stomach churning further, he really had no choice in the matter. Part of him just wondered what it was he was trying to get back to if the King was going to be mated and he forces himself not to think too hard on that or it made him want to just surrender and hope Gaelrick killed him sooner rather than later. _

_Downing the concoction was worse as it tasted horrific and has him grimacing and wrinkling his nose before gagging and having to get a glass of water before his stomach revolted. He sips the water and wills his body to calm down. This much overwhelming hysteria wasn't going to help anything. It takes a few minutes for him to finally feel his stomach calm and he washes what was used before putting them up. The bare living space bothered him but it was what came of having to constantly worry about being found by someone whose one fault was being very quick to anger and slow to forgive slights. Though Eyadei's sure that finding them wasn't going to be an issue considering how dangerous it was to even get to where they were. It made getting supplies somewhat difficult but somehow, it was managed. Eyadei didn't even want to contemplate how that was as he was sure he knew already. _

_He's almost calmed which was the closest he'd managed to get to a relaxed state when dealing with things when he hears the door open. The others scent quickly fills the small residence and has Eyadei inwardly cringing. He stays where he is waiting for the other to see the paper and knowing that it was going to just make him irate. There was no way he was going to face him before he had to. "EYADEI!" The sound of his name has him flinching as the other really was not happy with things. Wishing he didn't have to show himself and knowing what would happen if he didn't, he slowly walks into view. _

"_Yes?" he asks quietly as if he didn't know what this was about. Watching the fingers clench tightly warns the other to be careful in his responses though he wasn't sure that even caution was going to help him at this point. _

"_I see that I'm going to have to give you better incentive to get your cooperation in this matter apparently." The tone is soft and far too sweet which tells Eyadei that he was in serious trouble. He just couldn't get the other to either listen or believe that this wasn't being done intentionally that he was certainly not tempting the other into hurting him worse. Part of him is pretty sure that the other isn't even mad as it gives him a reason to cause Eyadei pain. That was something that the other seemed to find most fulfilling was how badly he could hurt someone. _

"_I'm trying..." he protests even though it was useless to argue the point as the other probably didn't care and was a good way to aggravate the male into violence sooner. Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise when he's struck across the face hard enough to send him to the floor. He stays in a kneeling position knowing better than to rise to his feet as it would be seen as defiance and that would not end well at all for Eyadei. _

"_You just don't learn well do you?" Gaelrick asks as he reaches down and grips his hair, "I'm becoming highly annoyed with you, Eyadei, and you know that's a bad idea." He jerks his head back at a painful angle forcing him to gaze up at him. _

"_F-forgive me, sir," he manages to get out knowing that this was becoming increasingly dangerous and that he needed to get the other to calm down before he really did end up dead. It was just becoming harder and harder to find a reason to think that was a bad thing as time went on. _

_The fingers tighten before he watches that familiar cruel smile appear. "I don't think so...but I think I might now something that might give you a little more of an incentive to do as you are told in a prompt manner, Eyadei." The words are followed by him being dragged to a small ratty couch and shoved into it before the other walks to the cold fireplace. Eyadei's eyes widen as he watches him start a small fire. _

"_N-no...please..." He was pretty sure that pleading wasn't going to spare him from what was coming and he hates the weakness that it makes him feel but the thought of having the other scar him more was nearly unbearable. He despised the first ones given by the male and didn't want another set to remind him that he was stuck with a monster and completely unworthy of anyone else even coming close to touching him. His plea is responded to with a snide chuckle as the other watches the coals turn red as they heat up. Closing his eyes, Eyadei sends up a silent prayer he knew was going to be ignored for some sort of help. Nothing had been forthcoming thus far. _

_He's proven right as he watches the other remove the poker and turn towards him. For a second, he contemplates trying to get to the door but that would only bring about more pain when the other caught up to him. That is the only reason he remains on the couch as the other approaches. As much as he wished he could chance it, he knew the probability of escaping was non-existent and there was no point in testing the others patience or incurring more pain than what was already planned. _

_He rethinks that as his hair is gripped seconds before the poker would be dragged across his cheek, the searing pain drawing a choked scream from him even as he struggles to lock his jaw. The motion would be repeated crossing the first and Eyadei struggles harder to keep silent hating that it amused the other so much to watch his victims suffer. He was just sure what was sure to follow would be worse than that. _

_His head is finally released, the pain throbbing through him churning his stomach and he's glad the other walks back across the room as he struggles to keep from throwing up. That would probably be the worst idea at the moment though for a second he's not sure it matters before his stomach slowly settles and he can take a full breath without feeling violently ill. Hearing the other come close, his body tenses though he was sure he knew what was coming; how could he not with the scent of arousal heavy in the air and it not being his? His hair is gripped again before being tilted upwards. "Let's see if you're not a little more compliant with me after this." _

_Eyadei grits his teeth and wishes the other to the very depths of hell for all of this but knows better than to ever come close to saying that to his face. Instead, he manages a quiet, "Y-yes, sir." _

"_Then put that mouth to a better use than pissing me off, slut. NOW." With that said, he releases his hair obviously knowing that the other would comply without complaint and certainly without violence. He'd be right, too. Eyadei was not courageous enough to cause the other harm. He knew better than that. Gaelrick was nothing if not creative on revenge and since he wasn't strong enough to kill him there was no way to avoid what would happen after he tried something so he just obeyed regardless of how much he wished it wasn't the male before him that he had to do this to. _

_Slowly, he reaches out and tugs the others pants down inwardly grimacing at the jutting flesh before him. It was a damn chore to have sex with this male when his heart would never belong to him and what did it matter because he wasn't Gaelrick's mate as the other had no time for such paltry bonds which is the only thing that pleased him in all of this though it was kind of a cold comfort if the others news held any truth. Though he had to remember that the king had obligations to fulfill. He quickly shoves the thoughts of Vegeta away before focusing on his task. He really just couldn't stand thinking about the male while he was servicing Gaelrick because that's honestly what it came down to. _

_Mechanically, he goes about sliding his mouth down and relaxing his throat before sucking the other deep. He could pretty much do this in his sleep which was sad because a part of him had always known that things like this should be enjoyed not done as some sort of obligation to another. He just lets his mind go blank as he does this knowing from experience how to bring the other to the edge of release because that is as far as the other would allow him to go before withdrawing and commencing with violating him in a most unpleasant way. _

_Sometimes it bothers him how right he is as he feels the other withdraw before Eyadei would find his spandex jerked down and him lifted as far up as was needed before the other would bury himself hard in his body making the other jerk and a choked sound escape. Regardless of how much he attempts not to because he knows it's what pleases him most the choked sounds soon become whimpers which eventually lead to him begging for him to stop, for no more, for mercy. He's ignored of course and it just has the other laughing in that husky tone that Eyadei just loathes hearing. It was always the same and he knew pleading wouldn't help but he couldn't seem to manage to avoid it. As the pain just seems to increase with every slam of the others hips, the bleeding medic sends up another prayer to let him conceive so that if nothing else, Gaelrick would leave him alone. It might be an awful thing to wish but he couldn't help it. _


	3. Part Two: Bringing Light into Darkness

_Author's Note: __This part contains M-preg, angst, violence, gore, and I'm about to make Gaelrick as a permanent warning...the male should be one... __Eyadei finally manages to do as Gaelrick demands and feels both frightened for the cub he carries and pleased that it might mean that the male will leave him alone. However, once the cub is born and it is indeed the son the other wants, Eyadei realizes that it might not be what he should worry about most when his defiant stance nearly costs him everything. _

_Part Two: Bringing Light into Darkness_

_He slumps feeling a sense of both accomplishment and dread as he stares at the current results. Gaelrick would be pleased, of that he had no doubt. He just wasn't happy to have an innocent anywhere near the other though he has a sneaking suspicion that if the child is another girl that it won't matter anyway. He heard very little about the male's daughters only that their unfortunate mothers had "vanished" and that the only reason they hadn't gone the same way was that they could be mated when they were older. That was definitely not something he'd wish on anyone sharing his bloodline. Sliding his hand down to his stomach, he rubs the flat expanse of skin before whispering, "I'm sorry...that you're coming into such a hell, little one." _

_He was also sure it was going to be hell on him as there was no one else there who could help him through what would be a very painful labor if he didn't manage to find something to ease himself that didn't knock him unconscious. Part of him is just sure that he's going to have to grit his teeth and bear it as it would probably amuse the bastard who sired the child. Actually, he was pretty sure it would amuse him. Gaelrick did get off on others pain especially if he was the underlying cause of it. However it turned out, Eyadei would manage. He was becoming frighteningly good at that. Necessity made it unavoidable. _

_The door opens signaling Gaelrick's return and he merely sits there not feeling the need to try and avoid the other considering the circumstances would be to the others liking this time around. He wasn't expecting the other to be kind; far from it but he was pretty sure that he wasn't getting another set of scars to add to the two sets that already disfigured him in his mind. The male steps into the doorway and raises an eyebrow seeing him merely sitting there with the results. "I am suspecting that you don't think the results are going to displease me since you aren't cowering in another room." _

"_I'm pregnant," he says simply as he slides the results closer to the edge of the table nearest the other. _

"_It's about damn time, Eyadei. Let's hope for your sake...that it's a boy." _

_He would make a not so subtle threat out of it which comes as no surprise to the medic. Eyadei merely nods his head knowing that arguing with the other was pointless and only brought pain. Hopefully, this pregnancy would be easier on him than the male was though he wasn't looking forward to any sort of hormonal inclination that could even be slightly described as desire for the other. That would just be the most disturbing thing about this because there was no way in a million years that he would want the other to touch him. He despised the other touching him even in Heat but that had more to do with the fact that the other was a sadistic asshole who had no compassion in him. He'd rather have no sex than endure what the other put him through. Unfortunately, the other didn't seem to like giving him a choice in the matter so he hoped his body would give him a break. It would be nice. He's just not about to hold his breath for that. _

_Three months is all it takes for Eyadei to decide that fate was enjoying making him miserable as the mood swings get to the point where he was pretty sure that he was going to spend a lot of time either on the floor bleeding from a blow to the mouth or being shoved against whatever surface was around because Gaelrick just did not see the point in being understanding of his condition. If that wasn't enough, the changes that were taking place, and his over-active libido were making him just wish that he'd slit his own throat before he'd allowed this. However, being a medic meant following what they stood for and that was healing and helping others which meant letting as little harm befall the cub he carried as he could. Gaelrick just didn't make it easy on him. In fact, part of him was thinking that the child would be lucky to be carried to term though the other part was quick to point out that Gaelrick knew what kind of pain could be inflicted before he'd miscarry and stayed inside that limit. _

_Starting to lactate is even more embarrassing and listening to the brunette's amused, snide commentary about it or when he would tug and pull a swollen nipple until milk would dribble out before making a caustic joke about it made Eyadei quite tempted to sock him but he refrained and just took the teasing in stride knowing that there was nothing he could do without harming himself or the cub though it was mostly him who would pay for that. He just watched the calendar and prayed for this to be over soon as much as he prayed for the cub to be healthy. However, there were nights that would find him in the kitchen staring at herbs that when mixed together would mean imminent death for the child he carried. Those nights were the worst as he wondered how he could even contemplate such an act of cruelty before he'd remind himself of who it was that had helped make the small being. He never did it, his nerves and guilt always won out but it was becoming a tug-of-war with his conscience over this that he didn't like at all. _

_Finally all the enduring, praying, hoping, long nights, body changes, moods, and serious contemplations of murder come to an end as his water breaks early in the morning. Having to handle this by himself was excruciating but he closes his eyes and focuses on what he needed to do to get his cub safely into the world. It's just hard to handle as every nerve flares with every contraction. Sweat soon slicks his skin as it seems to take forever for the cub he carried to decide that it actually wants to come out. An agonizing four hours would pass before he'd finally get the chance to cut the cord and clean up the wailing bund before wrapping a blanket around the naked form. "H-hello, son," he whispers, "I'm just...not sure this was a great time to come into being." He cradles the small form close and knows that things were going to be a lot more complicated now that Gaelrick had the son he sought. _

_He's not alone long before Gaelrick returns and stills seeing the state of the sheets and small form in Eyadei's arms. "So?" _

"_You have a son," Eyadei says evident tiredness in his tone before he'd level a glare at the other, "And I don't care what you think; he is MY son, too, so I'm naming and taking care of him." _

"_You think so do you?" Gaelrick asks as his eyebrow raises. _

"_No, I know so," Eyadei retorts curtly, "I didn't spend nine months carrying him to let someone else nurse him. No, Gaelrick. He is MINE." He'd known that a wet nurse had been needed for each of the male's three daughters but he wasn't letting someone have that right when it came to the boy he cradled. _

"_You sure you want to make that much of a fuss, Eyadei?" _

"_I'm sure," he replies. _

_The feel of the other lifting the infant from him has him startled but that doesn't compare to how he feels when he's hauled from the bed and dragged outside naked, slick from sweat and blood, and weakened from the ordeal of pushing the male out. "Then I tell you what; if you're alive in about twelve hours then I'll let you breastfeed and name the brat." Eyadei is about to demand why he thought that would be such a hardship when the other forms a KI-blade and slits his throat open on the same side of the scars across his eye and smirks before stalking away. _

_Eyadei presses his hands to his bleeding neck and closes his eyes struggling to calm his breathing and his pulse. He had no materials to use as a bandage thanks to having been naked while giving birth and flinally slides his own tail up around his neck pressing hard struggling to staunch the blood flow and to give it time to close on its own. Dizziness soon overtakes him and he wonders if when he'd wake up, he'd be dead and really things wouldn't matter anymore before the darkness wraps around him and drags him under. _

_It's a strange pressure that he wakes to and his vision clears slowly before he figures out what it is as pain greets him which clearly spoke that he was alive even if the sight of the small brunette against his chest didn't. The soft sucking sounds have him blushing as he slowly becomes aware of the sensation of the other as he feeds. "Well, what's his name?" Gaelrick's voice makes him turn his head slowly to look at the other. _

"_His...Oh...R-right...I earned that didn't I?" he manages before adding quickly, "Lygoren...His name is Lygoren." _

"_Well, I guess it could be worse," the other replies snorting, "You're far too compassionate, Eyadei. However, there is a compromise to be had in all of this; You are allowed to breast feed him until he's weaned. After that, he NEVER knows who you are. Ever. Or you die. That goes for anyone who may come after. You are the medic and NOTHING more. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Eyadei stares at him wondering how the other could demand such a cruel thing. "If I refuse?" _

"_You die," comes the cold reply. _

_Eyadei stares down at the cub he carried, the child he would never be able to claim and feels his heart break. "As you command, sir." It was the hardest agreement he'd shown in a long time and it hurt. Oh did it hurt. Tears form and he gently brushes his fingers through the others brown hair. He'd never get the chance to be called 'mama', never be able to watch him take his first steps, say his first words, or protect him from the devil his father was. Struggling to keep from crying, he starts humming a soft lullaby his own mother had used to ease him when he'd been fussy as a child. Soon he would go from humming the soft lullaby to singing softly. _

"_Strong be your steps, my child. _

_Gentle your fists when not at war_

_Firm be your stance on all things_

_Honor bound you are, my son. _

_Follow the path you choose _

_Whatever bitter ends may come_

_Remember the lessons taught _

_Know, son, above all, you are loved." _

"_Whoever wrote that should be strung up somewhere," Gaelrick mutters. _

"_It's just something that soothes to a calmer state if not to sleep," Eyadei replies curtly, "I don't know why it bothers you so much." _

"_It's complete crap." _

_There was just no winning with this male and it made Eyadei angry to hear his caustic commentary about things he saw as trivial or paltry. He goes back to just humming the tune ignoring the other as he had a limited amount of time that he would get to spend with his son and he didn't want to waste a second of it on being angry with Gaelrick. _

_Lygoren is tucked into his crib before Eyadei stares at himself in the mirror and sighs softly at the cut. "Yet another lovely reminder," he sighs as he goes about bandaging it. He was a little surprised that he'd managed to get it to close before he bled to death. He tightens the bandage before staring at himself in the mirror. He might not be able to watch his son grow up but he could be here if he played his cards right and played the game Gaelrick had set before him. It wasn't perfect but as the medic, the ONLY medic it gave him reason to see the other periodically for illness and whatnot. He could give what strength he could to the other. He could just hope that Gaelrick wouldn't be too hard on his own flesh and blood. Deep down, however, he is pretty sure that Lygoren's road will be a hard and bitter struggle. He turns and stares at the sleeping infant before walking over and gazing down at him and whispering, "If you are out there...listening, watching, whatever, then please hear me and protect my son. He doesn't deserve to grow up knowing fear and terror. Please...have some mercy on him." _


	4. Part Three: A Time for Letting Go

_Disclaimer: *see Prologue*_

_Author's note: Lots of angst in this part as well as a very vague implied non-con incident. His time with Lygoren draws to a very painful end and Eyadei feels himself fighting off total surrender. _

_Part Three: A Time for Letting Go_

_Somehow, the days passed in a blur of activity as Gaelrick begins to solidify the area as suitable for the Clan he ran. There was always some need for Eyadei's assistance and it annoyed the medic that it was cutting into his time with Lygoren but he couldn't refuse someone in need of attention. He stitches gashes and cuts, makes salves for burns and other skin conditions, splints and sets broken bones, and pieces together those unfortunate enough to either be injured during building or getting the brunt of the brunette's temper. It leaves him exhausted but not so much that he doesn't immediately head for Lygoren when the infant stirs wanting attention, fed, or changed. His son wasn't an imposition on his emotions, strength, or time. Gently lifting the tiny form, he nuzzles purring softly, reassuringly. "My Lyo," he whispers softly, "I'm so proud of you...and I love you so much. I wish...I wish you'd remember that." He feels that same pain fill him at the thought. He stares at the calendar swallowing at the big red X fast approaching. The feel of the others tail curling around his wrist brings tears. "Please...don't grow up anything like him, Lygoren. Please, son." _

_It was disheartening to think that was a possibility; that this sweet cub could become the same sort of devil his sire was. That was quite a disheartening thought and one he doesn't focus on long. There was no need to bring that sort of stress to the table. He walks a slow circle holding the male avoiding letting his gaze fall on the calendar refusing to stare at the three white squares that were left before that X. _

_Finally, he sets him down after kissing the top of his head. "Sleep, baby, and know that your mommy loves you," he whispers in a choked tone before slowly retreating from the room. He'd been doing everything he could to get Gaelrick to change his mind about him not being in Lygoren's life to no avail and it was devastating to him. However, he'd figured that any attempts would be refused. The other was quite set in his ways and very rarely changed his mind once it was made up which just made things difficult at points. He curls up on the small cot and tries to tell himself that he would be okay, that he could survive just watching his son from afar. It just wasn't working all that well as depression was starting to take it's toll on him. Closing his eyes, he sends up the millionth or so prayer to let Gaelrick change his mind before he slowly drifts off to sleep to whatever deaf divinities refused to listen to him. _

_The next day brings overcast skies and the threat of rain so all work is canceled giving Eyadei a chance to just spend the day with Lygoren which he is grateful for. Seated on the couch, he cradles the small form to him content to just relax while he slept. He was sure these were moments to treasure. He immediately halts the progression of any thoughts beyond that as he was pretty sure that it wouldn't help to make himself so upset about things. For the time being, he had his son with him and that had to be enough even though it could hardly be described as such. _

_Of course his time has to be interrupted by the unwanted appearance of Gaelrick. He was so sick of the others presence when he clearly just didn't want to be bothered. "Being lazy I see." _

"_Nothing is going on that requires my interference," he answers quietly, "and besides, I would think that you would be at least allowing of my time spent with my son considering your demands of no contact outside of my job." _

"_You're lucky that you haven't disappeared without a trace," the other points out, "so don't get testy with me, Eyadei. You live so long as you are useful. You push my patience and you'll be nothing more than a memory." _

_A retort occurs to him but he knows better than to voice it to the other considering how unbending Gaelrick was and how violent the male could be when provoked. "Is there something you needed or did you just come to harass me?" _

_The others mouth curves into a smile that the other really just hated seeing. "But harassing you is so much fun, dear medic," he comments leaning close. Eyadei struggles to keep from pressing back further into the couch. _

"_Gaelrick...don't..." The other could not be planning on doing what he thought he was because not only was Eyadei not in the mood to handle it, there was Lygoren who slept fitfully as it was. Unfortunately, he watches the other lift the sleeping cub from his lap before walking out of the room with him. He'd return a few seconds later, and Eyadei finds himself gagged. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prays that this is over quickly though something tells him that the other would draw it out as long as he could knowing how hard the other was trying to spend time with Lygoren. _

_Watching the water swirl down the drain hours later, Eyadei finds his eyes closing as his forehead is pressed against the shower wall. 'You...fucking bastard,' he thinks as he struggles to calm down and get himself centered again. Anger was useless when dealing with Gaelrick and all it did was leave him in a position of bringing only more pain in its wake. It takes him a little while before he can manage to get cleaned and out of the shower that has long since gone cold. Drying off, he redresses and heads immediately to check on Lygoren who is still fast asleep. Reaching down, he brushes an errant bang out of his face and tries to keep from letting this break his heart but it was becoming far too hard to avoid the pain._

_He stands there for a while merely gazing at his sleeping infant as he feels the last vestiges of his strength and courage wane. He'd been dragged from his life, from his work, from a male who he was quite fond of to be used as a breeder and then not even allowed to raise the son he'd bore. Scarred, alone, and with very few options opened to him Eyadei was stuck in a perpetual hell. Sure he could try an attempt to return to where he'd come from but he was sure Gaelrick would vanish with Lygoren or worse would vanish and leave the body of his son for him to find. He couldn't risk his son's safety and the infant was far too young to survive such a dangerous journey If he attempted to take him. It was a lose-lose situation that he hated with everything in him. To retreat from such thoughts he starts singing softly again that same lullaby. Perhaps down the line, he'd remember it even if he never understood where it was from. _

_Placing the final X has Eyadei's eyes squeezing shut as he feels a grief so intense that it threatens to sap what strength he had and spill him to the floor. Every muscle goes tense and taut as he struggles with the emotions threatening to overwhelm him and all he could think was that he'd done something at some point to deserve this hell he was sentenced to. He had to have because why else would someone suffer in so many ways? He feels the item fall from his fingers as the tears form and spill. Why couldn't he catch a break? Why was it that everything that could possibly go wrong in his life had to all at once. He finally slumps to the floor before covering his face as a choked sound escapes him before it becomes sobbing as he can't fight back the all-encompassing feeling of despair that had built up over the months. Four months was not long enough when it came to not being a part of his son's life when it came to having to be a complete stranger. _

_Eyadei isn't sure when or how he ends up on the cot but that's where he wakes up to find the sun shining brightly. Fate really was a cruel mistress, he decides as he rises and goes to check on Lygoren. It had been difficult to get the other to take a bottle but he'd finally done so without a tantrum that Eyadei worried would earn him quick reprimanding from his father. He still wasn't comfortable in bringing him to that building and leaving him there but there was no arguing with the leader of this rag-tag group of victims that made up the clan. Lygoren is awake and feeding when he hears the door open. Eyadei watches Gaelrick step in and feels his heart sink lower hearing, "Let's go. It's early enough that no one will see you." _

_Spirits low, he does as commanded following the other close to the trees to the residence the other had made for himself. Dutifully, he follows the other into a room that was already set up with the basic necessities for an infant. Gently, he lowers Lygoren down after removing the bottle and settling him. "You'll have a medical facility in a few months time. I hope you make use of it, Eyadei." _

"_Yes, sir," he says quietly slowly withdrawing his hands from the crib. "Is there anything else you need of me?" _

"_No. You're dismissed." _

_Just like that. Eyadei merely nods before forcing himself from that room and that house as tears blur his vision, as his breathing gets ragged, and his chest restricts in pain. He manages to slid into the small residence and get the door close before slumping to the floor in anguish. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to survive this with how crippling this pain was. _

_Pain soon gives way to rage, a rage that fills him to the core and has him trembling and sick of the fact that he was here on the floor sobbing like this. Fingers tighten into fists as his teeth grit. 'You're a poor excuse for an Elite, you know that,' he thinks, 'You're just going to roll over like this and take it? Your father would be ashamed of you...hell, he should be ashamed of you!' A growl escapes him as his tail lashes puffed out. He wasn't going to stand for this. Lygoren was his cub and no one had the right to take him from him. _

_The door opens making him look up and finding himself gazing at the cause of his emotional upheaval doesn't make his day though he watches the other's lips curve at his expression. "Oh please," he purrs, "Please, Eyadei, be that stupid. I'll snap your worthless neck right now and be done with it." _

_He draws himself to his feet. "You do that and no one here will survive," Eyadei replies coldly, "You have no one with my skills." _

"_It won't come to that," Gaelrick tells him in a conversational tone, "You know how I know that? Because there is a brunette infant that would be sentenced to death as well so cap the fangs and don't you ever show such an attitude towards me or I'll bring Lygoren to you and make you watch me kill him." _

_Eyadei goes still and stares at him. "You...wouldn't." _

"_Do you want to test that, Eyadei?" _

_He flinches at the others tone knowing that he was serious. "N-no, no, sir, I don't." _

"_Then I suggest that you remember just what it is that you stand to lose if you are that stupid in the future." _

_There were no words for how much he despised the other. How could anyone be such a cold, condescending, sadistic creature? He just couldn't understand and he didn't want to. He'd just do as he was told and hope that the other didn't kill Lygoren out of spite since he was apparently just as expendable. However, he realizes that the other was waiting for a response and whispers, "Yes, sir." Honestly, how did their race get stuck with him?! _

_Once the other leaves, he walks into the empty room that had housed Lygoren and just stands there staring at the empty make shift cradle before he just couldn't stand it and withdraws closing the door and leaning against it heavily. 'You cannot quit,' he thinks to himself, 'You have a purpose here. Lygoren is alive and needs you in whatever capacity that you can manage. One day...one day fate has to be kind enough to even the score in dealing with Gaelrick. All hope is not lost.' It was just excruciating to think that someone else would get to witness all his firsts and Eyadei never would. "Forgive me, Lyo," he whispers, "Please...forgive me for not being strong enough to keep you from this." _


	5. Part Four: Darkness Falls

_Disclaimer: *See Prologue*_

_Author's Note: Several important warnings in this part including pedophilia and incest. Lygoren at age six finds out that making his father proud of him is just as bad if not worse than failing him. _

_Part Four: Darkness Falls_

_Sir. That was what his father's name had become over the years and NO ONE argued it...not if they wanted to live passed that night. Growing up in the male's domain was little better as the male ran his family just as coldly as he ran his clan and any infraction was dealt with swiftly and usually painfully. His four children were terrified of their sire with good reason and did everything they could to please him and avoid any number of creative and quite cruel punishments he created to teach them to mind him. There was no love, no affection shown and certainly no tolerance. They did as they were told when they were told and woe be the one who slipped up. _

_Gaelrick's three daughters become virtual shadows in the house seen but not heard doing what they were told and obeying every order their father gave. His son on the other hand; strove to be the best, the strongest, the fiercest knowing that he needed to give his father no reason to ever have to discipline him. At the age of six, he was far more lethal than most adults in their clan; a testament to how much he feared failing the patriarch of the clan. _

_He's headed to the training field when he's waylaid. "You're needed in his study, Lygoren." _

_The boy stops in his tracks before he turns to stare at the male. "I'm..." _

"_Your presence is requested in his study. Now." _

_That wasn't a good sentence as there were few places in the building scarier than that room. He avoided being near that door because he'd often heard sounds of pain from within that he didn't want to ask about. However, he knew better than to keep Sir waiting and he heads back the way he'd come feeling his body shiver as he struggles to recall anything that he'd done to earn himself a punishment and can't think of a single infraction that he'd done or anything that anyone could have seen him do that would make his father call him to him in such a manner. He pauses at the front door realizing that he was working himself into a fit and that he needed to calm down._

_Eyes closed, breathing staggering before evening out, the brunette struggles to remain calm, to show no weakness. He couldn't afford it and he would NOT make this worse than it was already going to be. Stopping before the study, he swallows again and wishes he knew what they had done to deserve this; what HE had done to deserve this. The ominous wooden door makes a lump form in his throat but the six-year-old Saiyan raises his hand and knocks regardless. "Enter!" comes the deep timbre of his sire's voice and it takes all Lygoren has in him not to turn and see how far he could run before he was caught up to. However, he was fully aware how stupid that would be to even contemplate and forces himself inside. "Ahh, Lygoren, punctual as always." _

"_You wanted to see me, Sir?" he struggles for a tone that didn't show how utterly terrified of his father he truly was, however, he was sure that his sire was well aware of how much EVERYONE feared him and it was apparently how he liked things. _

"_Close the door and come here, Lyo." There was something about his sire's voice, something dark and sinister that has the boy's hair starting to stand on end and his tail to puff out but he does as commanded and steps beside the male's chair because NO ONE disobeyed Sir, NO ONE. "Such a good boy, you've become, Lygoren; you've surpassed most of the adults in terms of combat skills. I'm QUITE proud of you, son." _

_The words SHOULD have pleased him instead they instilled a GREATER fear that something bad was about to happen, something that he wasn't going to like at all. "I...live to please you, sir."_

"_And you do, Lyo, you do VERY much...and I'm about to show you just HOW pleased I am with you..." _

_Somehow those are not reassuring words to the child who knew something was VERY wrong with this situation. However, he couldn't even fathom what was about to happen as the older male slowly moves back in his chair and pats his lap. "C'mere, Lygoren." It was a trap that was all the boy could tell but he had no choice because refusal was not tolerated so he slides up onto his father's lap wondering just what horrible thing was coming now. "Such a pretty boy," the other murmurs as he brushes his hair back from his face. It takes all of Lygoren's will power to keep from recoiling from the other. _

_It becomes that much harder when his father tugs his shirt over his head leaving him in the pants and feeling more and more ill at ease with the situation. He was uncomfortable in the older Saiyan's lap because he was sure this was a BAD situation and because he could feel something pressing against him that made him want to squirm to get away. "S-sir..." The tremulous tone makes the older Saiyan chuckle before he lifts him up far enough to have his tail tug the pants down his hips leaving him vulnerable and more terrified than he'd ever been. It takes all his will-power to keep from curling his tail down and hiding himself from his father. Something told him it would be a BAD idea. The feel of his father's fingers tracing down his chest and stomach makes Lygoren want to jerk away and flee for the door. But he doesn't...because he knew better, because he was conditioned to obey the male he was being touched by. Because he was too afraid of the repercussions for NOT showing complete and total obedience to his father's will. _

_He's just not prepared for how much what his father does hurts and is soon crying out with every movement. There were no words for how agonizing this was and how much the boy wished he would stop and leave him alone. However every whimpered plea for him to do so is ignored or chuckled at as his hand would grip his hip harder and jerk him more sharply, the male's exhalations ragged showing that he was enjoying himself. It just made Lygoren want to curl up somewhere and die. _

_Time bleeds into an increasing amount of pain until he can no longer focus on anything but that hot agony. His throat feels raw so that every hiccuping sob just makes it worse as he finally can no longer manage screaming. And still it continues as spots slowly appear in his vision growing steadily larger and larger until finally, mercifully pulling him under. _

_Six years hadn't been easy on anyone there as Gaelrick had become more of a monster than anyone wanted to deal with and it made Eyadei worry for those in his household. However, it wasn't his concern according to the patriarch of the clan even though the truth was very different. He kept out of the brunette's way if at all possible because he was just growing more and more intolerant of the male. Unfortunately, his job made it impossible to avoid him for long. However, the sight of him bringing in a familiar brunette has him instantly alert. "Get him patched up and send him home when he wakes up," Gaelrick commands as he lays the boy down. The amusement clear in his voice tells Eyadei he's not going to like what he finds. However, Gaelrick is gone by the time he gets to the male and sees just what has happened. Rage hits him hard and fast as he gazes down at the bleeding form of his son. That heartless, sadistic bastard had...He forces the thoughts back as he gently leans down and examines him making himself focus on what Lygoren needed and not on how much he wanted to take a hot poker and shove it up Gaelrick. That wasn't going to help. _

_It breaks another part of him as he cleans his son up hating that the other thought that this was an acceptable treatment of another. Lygoren was a child and should not be used like this. No one should be used in such a way but certainly not a six year old boy who had no reason to know what adults did with one another. It was a struggle to keep the tears at bay as he finally lifts him up and makes him comfortable on a clean bed allowing him to sleep peacefully as he moves the other sheets re-covering the table. He stands a few minutes watching the other and wondering why it was Gaelrick didn't hold more compassion towards someone who shared his bloodline. He'd kept tabs on Lygoren and knew that his son was strong. Of course that was because the boy accepted no less in an attempt to obviously please his father. He'd just finally learned what pleasing his father meant. Eyadei has no doubts that he would soon come to realize that it was a no-win situation; that angry or pleased meant that Gaelrick caused someone pain. _

_He's sitting at his desk when he hears the other stir and turns to watch him sit up. "Slowly, little master," he cautions, "You don't want to over-exert yourself." _

_Lygoren's dark eyes meet his and Eyadei struggles to hide most of his emotions as the boy whispers, "Why...can't he just be pleased without making someone hurt?" _

"_Little master, he is not a kind person. Be very careful in your dealings with him." _

"_I've...done everything he's demanded of me." _

"_I know." _

"_And he still hurts me...why?" _

"_Because that is how he does things," Eyadei tells him as he slowly rises and walks over, "but know this; disappointing him brings much worse than pleasing him will and I know that is very little comfort." _

"_He...is a monster, Eyadei..." _

"_I won't argue that, little master," he answers as he pulls a jar out, "Here...this will help numb any lasting pain...and keep it hidden for the times that this is repeated but your body is more adjusted so that you aren't brought here." _

_He watches horror fill the boy's eyes and his heart constricts. "Y-you...think this will happen again?" _

"_I would wish not but knowing him...well, just keep it hidden, little master." _

"_I...will," the boy whispers taking the jar, "Th-thank you, Eyadei." _

"_It's my job to heal," he says softly, "but you should get on home. He'll only be so lenient about this." Watching the boy nod and leave with an obvious stiffness to his movements is enough to have his fingers clenched tightly. 'Please...don't let there be a repeat of this,' he sends up, 'Please...You can't let this happen to a child. That's not fair.' _


	6. Part Five: A Friendship Formed

_Disclaimer: *see Prologue* _

_Author's note: And the plot continues the way it does. However, this is kind of less disheartening than previous installments. Warnings include mentions of child abuse, violence, and blood. On the slightly less depressing side (at least at the moment) is that Lygoren makes a new friend. _

_Part Five: A Friendship Formed _

_What he'd been given by Eyadei becomes his one defense when it starts happening more and more. Lygoren hated it with an increasing amount of resentment and hostility that he knew not to show his father. It just came out in his training as he pushed harder now having the goal to get stronger than the male who made his nights pure hell. He was going to kill his father if it was the last thing he ever did. _

_Sweat pours down the boy's face as he pushes his body passed it's limits before hitting his knees gasping and struggling to pull in a full breath. Chest heaving, he clenches his fingers tightly, teeth clenched. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up," a feminine voice comments catching his attention. He raises his head slowly to stare at the other Saiyan roughly his age who was gazing at him in concern, "Clan Leader's son or not this is a little extreme." _

"_M-mind your own business," he forces out as he struggles to his feet only for them to give out. The female takes the few steps between them and keeps him from going face-first into the ground. _

"_Careful," she murmurs steadying him, "I told you that you were going to hurt yourself if you weren't careful." _

_He grits his teeth hating to have to let her support him but he had obviously pushed too hard. He's a little surprised when she helps him to the shade of a tree and lowers him to the ground before pulling out a water bottle tied to her side. "Here, drink this slowly. You're dehydrating and going to pass out." _

_He slowly takes it before gazing at it warily. "Who are you?" he asks. _

_Her mouth curves. "Do you really think I'm going to poison myself? It's safe. Anyway, I'm Erisel. You're Lygoren right?" _

"_Yes," he answers before taking a sip and adding on, "Thank you, Erisel." _

_She grins at him. "No problem. Now, when you get your body to respond, why don't you spar with me? I assure you that training is easier when you're doing it against an actual opponent." _

_He snorts softly, "I think you might be waiting awhile." _

_Slowly, she sits down and grins at him. "Yeah, you really overdid it. Wow, what are you trying to do?" _

"_I need...to be the strongest one out here," he replies quietly unable to meet her gaze._

"_Something tells me you are just as little a fan of our illustrious Clan Leader as the rest of us," she comments startling him. _

"_I...Yes," he admits after a moment, "I would...really prefer if he'd stop breathing." _

"_You and the rest of us," she replies before he can have that moment of panic wondering if she was here on his father's orders to see where his loyalty laid. If this was a trap then he was in so much trouble but he'd opened his mouth. _

"_So...I push as hard as I can needing to get stronger, needing to be better. I can't...I can't take his way of doing things." _

"_Not surprising since he's a definitive psychopath," Erisel replies. The messy, dark haired Saiyanness makes herself comfortable by him and Lygoren is strangely willing to allow it as she didn't raise any internal alarms. _

"_I've never seen you around or have I really been paying that little attention?" he asks. _

_This makes her laugh in clear amusement. "Oh, you've been kind of single-mindedly focused...trust me because I've been watching you for a while now. You're impressive, by the way, but you're kinda dull." _

_Lygoren snorts softly at that. "What good is wasting my time in trivial pursuits?" he asks. _

_Erisel stares at him a moment before asking, "And exactly what has your decision brought you, I mean, really?" _

_Lygoren tenses at that question. "None of your business!" he answers more harshly than he intends to. _

_Slowly the other reaches out. "You see what I mean? What good is it to do this on your own? You're helping no one in being so stand-offish as you are. Why not let someone help you?" _

"_Because HE would see it as a weakness," Lygoren retorts bitterly, "Surely you know that?" _

"_He doesn't have to know does he?" _

_That gets the brunette's attention and he stares at her. "You mean...go behind his back? Are you insane?!" _

"_You need someone to talk to," she points out calmly, "and the way I see it if he sees you working then there is no reason to question your choices in companion. Besides, I'm not some pushover, either. I'd show you but you'd get more out of it if you weren't in danger of falling on your butt." _

_It takes him a minute to realize that he was sorely tempted to take up on what the other offered if for nothing else that he hated always being alone. "You...put yourself at risk, you realize..." _

"_I know that," she answers, dark eyes glinting and a grin appearing, "but I think it's worth it. The question is...do you?" _

_He stares at her a moment before a smile appears. "Sure...Why not? It's not like things could get any worse than they are." _

_"Good, then you go and get some rest and I'll meet you here tomorrow and take you to where I train. We're guaranteed to not be bothered as I know your father is never out there. It'll be our place." _

_He rather liked the sound of that. "Okay," he says as he slowly rises, "It was nice to meet you, Erisel." _

_She stands as well helping him the rest of the way up before replying, "Call me, Eris. My friends have that right." _

_That makes him grin. "Eris then. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_I look forward to it, Lygoren." _

_He watches her vanish from view and feels a sense of pleasure in such a simple thing. How could his father think that having any sort of connection with another be a sign of weakness? Deciding he didn't want to think about what his father thought on things, he heads back hoping that maybe something would keep his father so that he didn't have to...He shakes his head forcing the thoughts away. It didn't do any good to let his mind wander down that avenue. _

_Entering, he finds his sisters busy with their tasks giving him on a momentary glance before continuing and staying out of his way. He'd feel sorry for them if they didn't feel like such strangers. They avoided him for some reason that he couldn't understand and preferred to keep company with each other. He didn't pry because part of him just didn't want to know. He heads to shower and tend to some of the more pressing injuries. There was no need to go and bother Eyadei with such trivial matters as he was sure the medic was busy enough with others. _

_The hot water feels good as his tense muscles relax and he closes his eyes feeling a smile form. Erisel was really something; spunky and strong-willed. He realizes that he looked forward to meeting up with her the next day. He was just sure that saying as much would be a bad idea so he makes sure that the lingering scent of her is off of him before he steps out and redresses. Returning downstairs, he finds his father in the living room and tries to keep from tensing. The other raises his head gazing at him before the corners of his mouth would curve upwards. "Productive day, Lygoren?" _

"_Yes, sir," he replies immediately hoping and praying that things would not go the way they had for way too long in his mind. He was sorely tired of being used by the other as some sort of amusement. Unfortunately, he has no choice but to allow it if the other so wills it and that was a bitter enough pill to swallow. Such was what they lived with apparently. _

"_Wow, you look worse than yesterday," Eris comments when she sees him, "Did I get you in trouble?" _

_Lygoren shakes his head. "No, he was...in a congenial mood," he says quietly wishing that he wasn't walking so stiffly. _

"_Congenial huh? Well, that's promising." _

"_It is what it is," he replies curtly, "Could we just get out of sight? The less I have to explain the better I feel at this point." _

_Eris obviously senses his darkening mood and nods before leading him a bit away from the area. Once alone, she says softly, "Just how badly does he hurt you? You're limping something awful." _

_Truth was, he'd been too sore to actually get out of his bed when he'd collapsed into it so he'd not had the aid of what Eyadei had sent to him. He just didn't think the truth a proper topic of conversation for someone he'd just met. "I don't really think that's any of your business," he retorts. _

"_Well no but..." her nostrils flare about the time his own picks up a rather distressing scent and he wonders how he'd missed it. "You're bleeding..." _

"_It's fine," he replies immediately. _

_She gives him a look before slowly circling him and he is pretty sure it would be the last time they'd ever have contact before he feels her hand on his shoulder. "You need Eyadei, Lygoren," she insists softly, "Come on, I know a back way in but you need to be checked out. And you're right...your father does need to stop breathing." _

_He would argue but a sudden onset of dizziness has him stumbling. Eris immediately reaches out and steadies him. "Yeah, you don't have a choice now." He can't even really form a response before he ends up aided to the medic's. The scarred Saiyan is surprised at their arrival only until he gets close and sighs. "Erisel, you can't be in here." _

"_But..." _

"_Erisel, this isn't something that concerns you. Go wait outside," the male states sternly. _

"_I'll be right outside, Lygoren," she says with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" _

_The words were surprisingly welcome to the other. "Get out of that spandex, little master, and let me see what he's managed now," Eyadei says catching his attention. _

_Slowly, and with the other supporting him, he does so grimacing at the blood he sees. "Honestly...he could utilize lube...or stretching," the medic mutters under his breath as he helps him onto the table. _

"_H-he could just keep his hands and body parts to himself, too," Lygoren manages trying not to jerk away at the feel of the others hands on his skin as he examines him. _

"_In your case, I'm not sure that's a realistic goal," Eyadei tells him quietly. _

"_P-probably not...but one can hope can't they?" _

_He misses the look the other flashes as he gazes at him not realizing just what coming here was doing to the medic who had to see him in such pain. "So, you met Erisel finally?" the male asks changing the subject. _

"_I-I did...You know her?" _

"_I know everyone, little master, and she's a good person...probably one of the best you'll find in such a ragtag bunch of outcasts. She's powerful, too so HE shouldn't have a problem if he finds you two spending time together." _

"_D-does he actually need a reason to disapprove?" Lygoren asks before a low sound of pain escapes at Eyadei slowly working him further open. _

"_No, and you need to relax, Lygoren." _

"_I-it...HURTS!" _

"_I realize that but it's not going to help if you stay like you are. Breathe slowly and relax for me." _

_It's a struggle to do so but he manages it and is rather glad when he's finally back in a clean spandex outfit. Eyadei walks him back outside. "Keep him from training for a day or two," he says quietly, "I'm going to tell his sire to lay off of him if he doesn't want to need medical attention that I can't give him." _

"_Will do," Erisel says sliding an arm through his, "Come on, Lyo. Let's go and let me teach you the fine art of lazing around." _

_They end up back where they'd started out of sight and she gently pushes him down to the ground. "You just need to relax and not work yourself into pulling those stitches I'm sure you got." _

_He feels his face heat up. "You shouldn't have any idea about this." _

"_Maybe not but it happens. You shouldn't think badly about yourself. You certainly didn't ask for it." _

_He looks at her a moment taking in how much support she'd given him knowing him less than two days and feels his mouth curve upwards. "You're...really something." _

"_Oh, I know I am," she answers with a grin before her gaze turns serious, "Look, whatever is going on...whatever he does to you don't think it makes you less of who you are. I'm not going to turn my back on you. Our clan is far too good at ignoring others when they're in pain." _

"_You promise?" It seemed silly, the words but part of him NEEDED to hear an affirmative answer. _

_To his surprise, she extends her hands and takes one of his squeezing it tightly. "On my honor, I promise, Lyo. I'm not going anywhere. You need a friend...and I want to be that friend." To him it was the best thing he'd ever heard and his fingers tighten in response which makes her grin. _


	7. Part Six: Hopes and Dreams

Disclaimer: I own the OCs…and the plot.

Author's note: So this is both bitter-sweet and ironic in a way and a little disheartening in another but the plot must go on. Warnings for this part include angst, a bit of nudity, and unfortunately Gaelrick.

_Part Six: Hopes and Dreams for the Future Versus the Unfortunate Reality of Things_

_Time passes in the way it does and Lygoren finds himself getting stronger more capable of handling things in a way with Erisel's companionship. Nights with his father get no easier but there was someone there who was a source of silent strength. Having found her was the most compassionate thing any deity had done thus far and he was grateful. Laying in the grass gazing up at the red sky, he watches her point out shapes in the clouds snorting softly. "You think me silly do you?" she asks in amusement. _

"_I think it's frivolous," he replies with a grin. _

_Her nose wrinkles before she sticks her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you can't see anything." _

"_They're clouds," he points out dryly. _

"_You need a sense of imagination, Lyo." It was amazing how he let her get away with that nickname and hated when his father used it but then he had to remember the difference in how he felt about the two of them. She was allowed such a nickname. It rankled his pride to hear it spoken by his sire. _

"_Right, a sense of imagination. That is kinda moot point when we're stuck in the middle of no where with the devil himself." _

_Erisel rolls onto her side and brushes his hair out of his face. "Sometimes losing yourself in fantasy helps when it's all you've got to make it through the hardships faced. I'm sure you have dreams of your own right?" _

"_I have one," he replies quietly, "and that is watching the light fade from my father's eyes." _

"_Not too surprising given the situation," she says, "but that's not what I meant. What do you want out of life? Your hopes for the future?" _

_He is quiet a moment as he thinks about this. "I haven't…actually considered it to be honest," he finally replies, "It's not like most of us expect to live long enough to have a future. If we get that arrogant we can always walk over and see all the mounds. My sire is not a compassionate male." _

"_True enough," she mutters before changing her tactics, "Okay, say he was gone for whatever reason; what do you see yourself doing without him being around?" _

"_Throwing a party," he mutters dryly. _

"_Lygoren, be serious!" _

"_That is serious. I would throw a party. As for what I would do with my life? I don't know. I'm not exactly thinking that fair ahead. I mean, I know what you're wanting to hear but honestly, Eris, I don't know what would make me happy. I probably won't know until I find it." _

"_Well, that's a start," she comments, "Though I just think it's kind of sad that you don't have a plan for your life." _

"_Maybe but it's better not to because I'm pretty sure that my father has one and that it's just easier not to be disappointed when he finally tells me what I'm doing in the future." _

"_Now THAT is sad." _

"_It's also the truth." _

"_The truth sucks." _

"_Oh, I know," he replies, "So what is your ideal future, Eris: a mate, kids?" _

_She snorts softly. "Not at all. I want to settle down with some nice girl and grow old with her." _

_Lygoren raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" _

_She grins at him. "Yep." _

_He snorts softly. "I should have guessed that would be your response. You do tend to take way too much in stride." _

_Eris chuckles. "I was thinking that you would catch on quicker than this. We've been friends for years now." _

"_I guess I really never thought about it." _

"_Considering what you've had to deal with, I can't blame you. But yes, my dream is to find some nice girl and settle down." _

"_No cubs?" _

_She shakes her head. "Not really my dream. I mean…if we were to one day decide that we wanted one then yes but I wouldn't be actively searching. What about you?" _

_Lygoren gazes at her. "Considering the circumstances I do not think I'd make a good father. Any child of mine would be considerably screwed up I'm sure." _

"_Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'd make a great father," Eris tells him jabbing him gently in the side, "Besides, I'm sure that any child of yours would love you to death." _

_Lygoren snorts. "Yeah, I can definitely see that being the outcome; my child being completely smitten." _

_Eris gives him a grin. "That would be something though, Lyo. I'd find that cute." _

"_Oh, I am sure you would but I think I'd have nightmares of my father were that the case." _

_She snorts softly. "Oh yes, because I'm sure having some young sweet thing that bears a resemblance to you gasping out, 'daddy' in pleasure has anything to do with your father." _

"_Eris!" he says scandalized, "Stop that!" _

_She grins at him. "Aww, so there is a thought that disturbs you…or pleases you I'm not sure because you're blushing." _

_He groans and covers his face. "Eris, another topic of conversation, please!" _

_She giggles uncontrollably for a few minutes clearly thrilled at having embarrassed him so thoroughly. Honestly, she seemed to like doing that and it made him crazy though this conversation just made him wonder when she got such a sadistic sense of humor. "At some point, you need to learn to take a joke, Lyo," she points out when she finally calms. _

"_You didn't need to say that last part!" _

"_Oh come on, it's me being silly. And besides if, for whatever unlikely reason, you do end up falling for whatever child you manage to sire…it's nothing our people haven't seen before." _

_He scowls before snorting, "Yeah, unless they're yours." _

_Eris stares at him a moment before she laughs. "Oh, yes, I can see us being mated and having a rug-rat that you just fall in love with, Lygoren. Maybe you DO have a sense of humor somewhere in there." _

"_Hey, you started the whole conversation," he points out before smirking, "Yes, some dark haired mop-headed cutie. Yeah, that's just HOT, Eris." _

_She smacks his shoulder. "You're a jerk, Lygoren!" _

_He grins fully at her. "Then don't start things you don't want me to finish." _

_Her mouth curves into a frown before she grins. "Fine, fine, we'll get mated have some dark-haired mop-headed child and since I'm not into you, you'll fall madly in love with them…and with my blessing nonetheless. Are you happy now?" _

_Lygoren ends up laughing at this. "Yes, I'll make sure to write that down were such a thing ever to occur. Wow, you're amusing, Eris." _

_She grins. "Well, you stopped looking so droll and melancholy so it was definitely worth it." _

_He rolls his eyes. "Why do I put up with you again?" _

"_Because I put up with you and the fact that you normally look like you just ate something that highly disagreed with you," she replies before a mischievous grin would appear, "Come on." _

"_Where?" _

"_Don't ask questions, just come on," she says rising and tugging on his arm._

"_You realize that I'm the one supposed to be in charge right?" _

"_Yeah, yeah but you still don't know how to lighten up so I'm taking the reins for a bit. It won't kill you." _

_He finally just does as asked and follows her wondering just what they were going to end up getting into this time. With Eris, it could be anything but he had to admit that he always enjoyed their little adventures. She leads him deeper into the woods on the western side of their homes. A mile or so in, they end up by a hidden pool of water. "Eris?" he asks warily. _

"_It's hot out," she tells him, "Now come on and strip and let's cool off." _

"_You want me to…Eris, are you insane?!" _

_She gives a cheeky smile before right in front of him tugging her shirt off before her pants would follow suit. He is sure his face goes scarlet. "ERIS!" _

"_Oh come on and stop being a prude," she chastises, "You certainly don't want to get your spandex soaked so get out of it and come on. We had this talk. I'm not remotely interested in any of your male-parts." _

_He rubs his face groaning softly. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear you are." The sound of something hitting the water is his only response which just has him a little annoyed. However, it was warm out and the water did look rather inviting. Pretty sure that this was the most stupidity he'd managed this week, he finally slides his own spandex off before quickly jumping in. The water is cold at first and nearly steals the breath from him but he adjusts quickly. _

"_Feel better?" she asks moving closer to him. _

"_I'm naked in the water with you…yeah, I feel highly relaxed," he mutters though he had to admit that there was no one else he'd want to be this vulnerable with. _

"_Stop being snarky and enjoy yourself," she murmurs, "There is little of that going on as it is." _

"_Oh, I can't imagine why that might be," he retorts dryly, "I mean, we're kinda stuck in the middle of no where with someone who spends a fair amount of time seeing how much he can hurt another. That to me wouldn't be a cause for constant paranoia and tension." _

"_Well, then forget he exists for a bit and relax and enjoy yourself." _

_He decides that arguing with Erisel just wasn't worth it as there was rarely a fight he'd ever won with the other. Closing his eyes, he tells himself that for a while it was okay to just ignore the facts as they stood which was definitely how unhappy the situation was. It takes a little while before his normally tense nature slowly relaxes in the water and with the company. Eris smiles as she comes up to him. "See?" she murmurs softly, "It's good to relax every once in a while." _

"_Doing it too much makes one foolish and then dead," he replies quietly. _

"_Well, that's why I said once in awhile." _

_It's nearly evening before he returns home and by then he's dried off. His countenance changes coming upon the building. It didn't take much to sap any good humor from him. However, he finds that he might have more to worry about when the door is opened before he ever reaches it and his father steps outside. He immediately goes still. "You want to tell me where you've been all day?" Gaelrick asks leaning against the door frame gazing at him. _

_Lygoren can tell even with the congenial tone used by the male that this situation was dangerous. The problem was he wasn't sure how to keep it from escalating. He certainly didn't want to tell the male the truth because he didn't need him going near Eris but he knew better than to lie to him because his father would know and that would bring some very unpleasant consequences. _

_His silence stretches on longer than the other obviously likes because Gaelrick finally says, "You've been spending a lot of time with Erisel according to reports. Care to explain?" _

_Panic fills him though nothing shows in his gaze. "She and I have been training with one another for years now," he replies stonily, "She's the only one who keeps up with me, sir." _

"_Uh huh, and skinny dipping this afternoon was what?" _

_Someone had been following them, Lygoren realizes and neither of them had realized it which was what he'd been afraid of happening. They'd gotten too comfortable and let their guards down. "We were relaxing," he says quietly hoping that this wasn't about to cost him the only friend he had. _

"_Get inside Lygoren." Somehow that the other makes no further comment makes him feel more nervous instead of less but he does as commanded not liking having to walk passed the other. He could only hope that this wasn't going to backfire on someone who had done nothing to deserve having to handle his father. "Couch. Sit." The sharp words tell the brunette that things were about to go seriously south and he sends a prayer up to whoever would listen not to let Erisel get hurt because of this. The sound of the door closing but no footsteps alarms him further as he realizes that his father hadn't come inside. It meant…Horror appears on his face as he realizes that it meant his father was going to her. Dear sweet….His eyes squeeze shut and he feels his heart sink heavily. _

_Time passes, Lygoren isn't sure how much before he hears the door open and is about to rise when he hears multiple footsteps seconds before he watches Gaelrick haul Eris in followed by her quite concerned parents. His father shoves her into the room hard enough that she nearly stumbles and Lygoren is up and steadying her immediately before tugging her behind him, his lip curling into a snarl. "You have NO reason to hurt her!" _

"_Be VERY careful about your tone," Gaelrick warns him. _

_Lygoren's eyes narrow and he would give an acidic retort but he feels Eris grip his wrist tightly obviously warning him to keep his silence. "Forgive us, sir," she says softly, "I meant to come and speak to you long before this." _

"_Oh?" Gaelrick asks gazing at her. _

_Her next words have Lygoren feeling like someone out there was laughing at him. "Yes, sir. I wanted to ask your permission to be his mate." _

"_So that is what this was about…Well, I figured ONE of you would be forthcoming since my son apparently doesn't know how to answer a simple question." _

"_He wasn't sure how to approach you," Eris says quietly showing nothing of how much this had to be hurting her, but Lygoren knew that she had read the situation like he had. That just made it hurt worse. "We meant no insult, sir." _

"_Considering that my son could have worst tastes, I would say so," Gaelrick replies before his mouth curves, "Well, if that's what this whole situation is…might be a good thing to get you two properly mated then." Lygoren really just hates whatever deities were watching this in this moment. However, there was no other alternative that would leave them both alive. _

_When he disappears with her parents into his study, Lygoren stares at her. "You…" _

"_What else could we have done?" she asks quietly, "If the answer was any less…we both know what he would have done." _

_He closes his eyes. "Eris…I…_

"_Don't," she interrupts his apology with a finger to his lips, "Lygoren, we don't have a choice at this point. However he found out, we're just…stuck." She slowly removes her finger before sliding her hand down and squeezing his hand. "We'll figure this out, okay?" _

"_HOW?" he demands, "This isn't what either of us wants!" _

"_Well, then can you live with the alternative?" she counters softly, "I mean, really? If you can then by all means tell him the truth." _

_He stares at her horrified at the thought. "You know…You know I can't do that!" _

"_Then this is what we're left with," she replies quietly, "But now I see why you make no plans for yourself. He tends to find a way to just fuck everything up." _

"_I'm sorry, Eris." _

"_Didn't I tell you not to apologize? I meant that. Look, there are worst people to end up mated to. We're friends, we know each other better than most. We'll figure out the rest when it comes." _

"_Can you even stand being with a male?" he asks. _

"_I'll deal," she replies, "It's not…exactly what I want to have to deal with but I'm adaptable. It's better than dead in any event." _

"_Are you sure...because the way I see it..." _

"_Don't see this as a bad thing," she replies, "We will figure this out ,Lyo." _

"_Is that before or after we're both miserable thanks to my father?" _

"_I think it's already too late for 'before'," she answers before slowly stepping closer and looking up at him, "You will always be my best friend, Lygoren, that will never change. We WILL figure this out because there isn't an alternative we're willing to accept. Take a deep breath. It'll be okay." Somehow, Lygoren just isn't that optimistic. _


	8. Part Seven: Having No Choice

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the plot.

Author's Note: Not to much to warn about other than a serious case of angst…and a hinted at non-con scene at the end of the part because what is a story without the antagonist making everyone miserable?

_Part Seven: Having No Choice_

_Three weeks was not enough time, in Lygoren's opinion, to get a handle on how badly he felt that things had come to this. At sixteen, both him and Erisel had barely been allowed to make their own concrete choices for how they wanted their lives to go but considering that their clan had a high mortality rate somehow it didn't come as a surprise. His sisters had been mated in the passed few years and one had a son who was two almost three though Lygoren had never met his nephew. He has no high hopes for his mating to be all that great through no fault of his or Eris's. They just weren't compatible that way but that never mattered to the male who pretty much was giving them no choice. _

_It was amazing how fast it was to make two lives miserable. Staring at Eris who had vowed her loyalty to him and him alone, he feels his heart sink further. Honestly, this day had all the merriment of a funeral as far as they were both concerned. He was just glad for a moment alone with her. "Eris…" _

"_If you are about to apologize AGAIN, I'm going to punch you," she warns him, "We both know how this would have gone, Lyo."_

"_You don't deserve this," he replies quietly, "You don't deserve this after all you've done for me." _

_She smiles slightly. "I do what I do because I DO love you…just not the way that would help with our current situation. We'll figure it out as I promised. We WILL, Lyo." _

"_But we're never going to be happy," he points out. _

_She reaches up and slides her arms around his neck. "Happiness is what you make of it," she tells him, "Besides, as I told you, it could be worse. You could be mated to Ayala." _

_He stares at her at the mention of the female who was constantly watching him when he was with the other clan members. "No," he says quietly grimacing, "Just…no. I mean…she might be good for an easy lay but…no." _

_Eris snorts at that. "Good to know that you recognize that much about her." _

_He wrinkles his nose. "That thought isn't exactly going to help get done what we have to tonight." _

_She laughs softly. "I'm pretty sure that Eyadei's wedding gift to us will be such an aid." For some reason, Lygoren could definitely see that from him. _

"_He thinks of everything." _

"_Well, he has to considering that he's the reason a majority of us haven't died yet." _

_That was definitely the truth of the matter. Without Eyadei, Lygoren is sure that most of them really would already be dead. Part of him had always wondered how such an incredibly compassionate soul had gotten stuck in such a hellish place but had never been courageous enough to ask the scarred Saiyan. "If there ever was someone who didn't deserve this as a life," he mutters under his breath. _

"_Oh, I am sure most agree with you," Eris murmurs, "but come on, let's go and enjoy ourselves a bit. At least…at least this way you have a reason to avoid your sire." _

_That really wasn't that much of a comfort to him but realistically, it was the truth. Sliding an arm around his mate, he tries to tell himself that she was right that there were worst things that could have happened. They could handle this. _

_It's obvious how much both of them are relieved to be on the steps of a newly erected building. Lygoren stares at it a moment just taking in the fact that at least…at least it meant he was out of his father's space. "I used to believe that mating ceremonies were to be a little less of an ordeal for both involved." Eyadei's voice makes them both turn. _

"_I did, too," Lygoren agrees, "but then most of what goes on around here will always have the joy of a funeral, I think." _

_The male manages a sad smile for them both. "You both deserve better than this but considering what the reality is…I figured you would need some help." _

_Lygoren sees Eris smirk at him and snorts softly before murmuring, "We're grateful, Eyadei, make no mistake. I just…wish we'd been more careful." _

_The male hands them a bag and lets them turn to the door before he says softly, "It wasn't about being careful, little master, but about not having jealousy shown in such a way." _

_The brunette stills before looking back at him. "Jealousy?" he asks quietly. _

_Eyadei gives him a level gaze. "You heard me." _

_Eris sighs softly. "I should have guessed," she murmurs, "but thank you, Eyadei. Pleasant dreams." _

"_You two as well," he says quietly. _

_Once they are inside, Lygoren feels his fingers clench. "Ayala followed us didn't she?" _

"_I'm pretty sure that's what he meant," Eris agrees before taking the bag and setting it on a small table before sliding her hand over his fist. "Lyo, getting angry isn't going to help anything. We are where we are and there is no getting around it, okay? Let's get this over with and figure out how we're going to make a life together with how we feel about things." _

"_That's easier said than done," he replies. _

"_I know that," she answers, "but we both know what the score is. Besides, we know each other better than most ever will." _

"_Well, I don't want to know you like this," he retorts. _

"_Well, neither do I…so we're even on that," she points out before smiling softly, "We'll figure it out. We always do." _

_Lygoren sighs softly. "Can I just repeat how sorry I am that this is happening?" _

"_I will tell you that it's not necessary. We're going to get through this, Lygoren." _

_He slowly sinks down onto the couch and looks at her. "How…do we do this? Why would we want to bring a child into this mess?" _

"_Because it's what is expected of us," Eris replies as she steps in front of him. _

"_I won't…let him near our child, Eris, I won't." _

_She reaches down and brushes his hair back. "I know that, Lyo," she tells him, "but you remember what I said to you that day staring at the sky. I meant it." _

_He stares at her before groaning, "Eris!" _

_She grins cheekily at him. "You should have known that was coming." _

_A slight smile forms at her teasing before he reaches out and tugs her onto his lap, her smaller size making her fit with very little shifting on her part. "Promise me…that no matter what happens…We will always be friends." _

_Her fingers slide into his as she squeezes gently. "I already promised to be your best friend, Lyo," she reminds him, "and that promise still holds. No matter what happens, you and I will always be friends. I love you more than anyone I've ever cared for and we WILL get through this." _

_It was nearly more than he'd been able to witness watching Erisel and Lygoren become mates because he could see how little they both wanted it. Unfortunately, their wants and needs didn't matter when it came to decisions made. Closing his eyes, Eyadei rubs his face. Sixteen years old and his son was now mated. What a damn mess though he finds himself hopeful that it might help with keeping him away from Gaelrick for a little while at least because he was sure the other didn't need that on top of everything though the thought of watching them welcome a child in the future had his heart sinking. Sixteen years out here and Eyadei felt more than ever the loss of what he could have had those years ago but he tried not to dwell on it. Thinking too hard about the past didn't make the present any easier to bear. _

_His solitude is interrupted by a very unwanted visitor. "You're displeased I see." _

"_I have no say in things," he replies quietly as he straightens up his desk and gazes up at the other. _

"_No, you're right, you don't. However, you should have known that the situation would have brought me here to you." _

_A feeling of dread settles on Eyadei as he realizes what the other meant before hearing the click of a lock. It had been a long time since he'd last been with Gaelrick and he'd enjoyed the reprieve. Watching him approach has him tensing considerably. "Gaelrick…" _

_The edges of the others lips curve upwards. "I've missed how you say my name in such fear, Eyadei," he purrs as he closes in. _


	9. Part Eight: Surprise!

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: Not a lot to warn about...kind of awkward for our mated pair...and kind of amusing to watch Lygoren...well...read and find out...:D

_Part Eight: Surprise!_

_To say it was awkward was an understatement even though both were suitably knowledgeable on the subject. It's quite the relief to both of them to be laying on the bed after showering and changing the sheets. "Don't be offended if I don't cuddle with you," Eris comments even as her head rests against his shoulder, her smaller frame curling against his. _

"_Right," he comments snorting softly holding her close which makes her chuckle against his shoulder. _

"_Hey, look at it this way; we survived that." _

"_Not doing much for my ego, Eris." _

"_Okay...then if I had to be with a male then you'd definitely be it...is that better?" _

"_That will suffice," he replies before snorting softly, "I think attempting this is best only when we're in Heat..." _

"_Yeah, I think that's the only time I won't be tempted to gut you," she retorts dryly. _

_His mouth curves at the edges before he starts laughing softly. "Only you..." he chuckles. _

"_Hey, I can't help it that I threaten you with pain, dismemberment, or organ removal and all you do is laugh at me," Eris mutters. _

"_You're not exactly a threatening image as...dainty as you are." _

"_Dainty? You're lucky I am tired, mate, or I'd prove to you what this 'dainty' Saiyan can do to you." _

_He chuckles before using his tail to tug the blanket up. "Get some sleep, hell cat, and sheath the claws." He hears her mutter something that was probably uncomplimentary before snuggling closer. Asking for a repeat so that he could hear occurs to him but he forgoes it in favor of getting some sleep and hoping that maybe the future would be kinder than the past though something tells him not to hold his breath. _

_The next morning starts what would become a routine that made them both comfortable if nothing else; getting up making breakfast, getting things cleaned up, and handling the day to day tasks set before them. If there was nothing else to be said it was that they were comfortable enough with each other that it wasn't too much of a hardship to constantly be around the other. They both knew that things could be so much worse. _

_It's how Lygoren is first aware that something is off when one morning, he wakes up to an empty bed. He normally woke up earlier than Eris so having her up already wasn't normal. His ears would soon pick up sounds from the bathroom and he'd slowly rise before going to the pushed-to door and listen a moment before slowly opening it further. "Sick?" he asks quietly to the kneeling figure. _

"_I-I'm not sure," she manages before leaning her head against the cool porcelain. _

"_Probably should see Eyadei then," he says quietly. _

_She snorts softly before chuckling. "You do realize that if I'm not sick..." She lets the rest of the sentence trail off as she gazes up at him. _

_Lygoren stares at her a moment before the realization sinks in at what she was indicating. "You don't think..." _

_Her mouth curves at the edges. "It's the only other thing it could be." _

_He swallows. Hard. "Th-that would mean..." _

"_That would mean you got me pregnant the first time we attempted it," she finishes. _

"_Oh...Oh...gods..." _

"_Please don't faint," she tells him, "because I'd like to feel good enough to enjoy watching that." _

_For some reason that's enough to help steady him. "When you feel up to it, I'm taking you to see Eyadei," he tells her. _

"_F-fair enough," she says before immediately leaning back over the lip of the toilet. Deciding that he wasn't doing much good gawking at her, he withdraws pulling the door back shut as he tries not to think about her words too closely. Unfortunately, now that she had insinuated as much, he couldn't stop it. What if...what if he had managed to get her pregnant that first night? Would he be ready to be a father once the cub was born? Fear suddenly fills him at that thought. How good of a father would he make considering that his own was a complete terror?_

_Sinking onto the bed, he finds a hand sliding into his hair as he struggles with the sudden onslaught of fear and doubt. What sort of future did a cub have in such a clan as theirs especially being the patriarch's grandchild? Gaelrick cared for no one but himself and seemed to take great pleasure in being crueler and more sadistic to those who shared his bloodline or his family name. _

_He's startled from his almost hysterical thoughts by hands sliding onto his shoulders and Eris's voice. "Stop it," she chides, "If I am pregnant there is no reason for you to have a panic-attack." _

_He'd slowly look up at her. "H-how...do we raise a child here?" _

"_The same way anyone else does; as best we can, Lyo. Don't start worrying about your abilities as a father. All you need to remember is to love and protect them. You are not your sire." _

"_I..." _

"_Come on, let's go talk to Eyadei before you work yourself into a panic-attack that may not be necessary." _

_Nodding his head, he forces himself to calm before slowly rising from the bed. She was right, like normal. There really was nothing that could be done until they knew the truth. He was just not sure that bringing a child into this place was a good idea. It just didn't matter what he thought on the matter apparently. _

_Eyadei looks up as they enter and looks between them both. "So which of you am I seeing because you both look like you're deathly ill." _

"_I'm the one throwing up...he's just panicking," Eris says with a grin, "Though I'm still waiting for him to faint. I think it would be entertaining." _

_Lygoren gives her an ugly look. "You're not funny." _

"_No but you are," she counters. _

"_Children, no petty bickering," Eyadei says as he rises, "Come along and let's see if we can't figure out just what it is you need to worry about." _

_Both end up in the privacy of one of the rooms as he does a few tests on Eris. It was the waiting that gets to both of them though Eris seems to be the better of the two at hiding her unease. However, considering that of the two of them her home-life hadn't been a living nightmare it was definitely understandable. Finally, the scarred Saiyan reappears. "Well?" Eris asks. _

_Eyadei looks from the paper he's holding to both Saiyans. "Congratulations," he says quietly, "You're pregnant, Eris." _

_Movement out of the corner of her eye makes her turn in time to watch Lygoren hit the floor. Her mouth curves at the edges before she snickers softly. "Well...damn...that really IS amusing as hell," she comments. _

_Eyadei snorts as he walks over and crouches down. "Well, personally, it's probably best that he did it here. If he did actual damage beyond the bump to his head he's already in the medical facility." _

_Eris snorts softly before murmuring, "Now he's gonna have the next few months to get over his fear of being the same as his sire." _

_Eyadei carefully moves the unconscious male to a bed. "I've told him repeatedly that he is nothing like his father. He proved it being your friend." _

"_He's just worried that he won't make a good father since his own is...Well, you know." _

_Eyadei shakes his head. "He has nothing to worry about along those lines but that is something he's going to have to square off with. I'll get you some things to take during this time as long as some suggestions for teas and such that will help with nausea. Just keep reassuring him that he's nothing like Gaelrick." _

"_I can definitely do that," she replies, "and thank you, Eyadei." _

_He smiles slightly. "It's not a problem. You just need to take it easy...but I am sure that you knew that already." _

"_Of course. I just...don't want to have to have that conversation with my father-in-law." _

"_Well, telling him anything is never pleasant." _

_She slowly looks down and touches her stomach gently. "Besides Lygoren, I think this will be the one of the few good things his line produces. I can't say for his other family members. I think I've met them twice from a distance." _

_Eyadei snorts. "That sounds about right." _

_A soft groan makes her turn her attention. "Hey, maybe I should be the one wearing the pants and you can have this cub," she says as his eyes slowly open and focus. _

"_You...are not funny," he groans as he rubs his head. _

"_No, I leave that to you when you faint," she teases. _

"_Here's to hoping our child doesn't inherit your sense of humor," he mutters. _

"_No just my dark mop right?"_

_A soft growl escapes him. "Don't start that!" _

_She laughs softly. "You're so fun to tease, Lyo. Honestly, you need to get a sense of humor." _

"_You're cruel and unusual!" _

_Eyadei raises an eyebrow and Eris grins. "It's a running joke, Eyadei. I sort of teasingly told him that he'd fall in love with any child he managed to sire and we went around to it being mine and some dark-haired mop-headed cutie." _

_Lygoren rubs his face. "Eris, just shut up." _

_Eyadei snorts softly. "It wouldn't be anything our race hasn't seen, young Master." _

"_Not the point," he retorts, "It's not going to happen." _

_Eris rolls her eyes. "You just can't take anything in stride can you?" _

_Eyadei makes a sound of amusement that has both of them looking at him and he immediately goes about straightening the desk and muttering, "Get out of here and take care of yourselves. I have a lot to do and I do not do couples therapy." _

_Eris grins at him. "Of course we'll take care of ourselves, Eyadei. Though on that second part..." _

"_Out!" _

_She tugs Lygoren out snickering. The brunette rolls his eyes. "Are you just trying to annoy everyone today?" _

"_No...but you can tell your sire that we're expecting." _

_He stares down at her. "You can't be..." _

"_Lygoren, you know that he'll get angry if he's not immediately informed." _

"_Right," the other mutters his mood souring, "because I want him to know that in a few months time he'll have a grandchild." _

"_We don't have a choice." _

_That was the truth of the matter, as much as he would like to think otherwise. "Guess we'll just have to invite him over for dinner," Lygoren sighs softly, "and tell him then." _

_Eris wrinkles her nose. "I like the thought of having him in our residence very little if you must know." _

"_So do I but you know we don't have an option here." _

"_Of course not," she sighs softly, "I just...dislike him so much." _

"_You and me both, Eris." _


	10. Part Nine: Nightmares Return

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: It begins with a flashback to when Lygoren was six and dealing with his father the first time...probably the only real warning for this part...

_Part Nine: Nightmares Return_

**_Sir. That was what his father's name had become over the years and NO ONE argued it...not if they wanted to live passed that night. Eyes closed, breathing staggering before evening out, the brunette struggles to remain calm, to show no weakness. He couldn't afford it and he would NOT make this worse than it was already going to be. Stopping before the study, he swallows again and wishes he knew what they had done to deserve this; what HE had done to deserve this. The ominous wooden door makes a lump form in his throat but the six-year-old Saiyan raises his hand and knocks regardless. "Enter!" comes the deep timbre of his sire's voice and it takes all Lygoren has in him not to turn and see how far he could run before he was caught up to. However, he was fully aware how stupid that would be to even contemplate and forces himself inside. "Ahh, Lygoren, punctual as always." _**

"_**You wanted to see me, Sir?" he struggles for a tone that didn't show how utterly terrified of his father he truly was, however, he was sure that his sire was well aware of how much EVERYONE feared him and it was apparently how he liked things. **_

"_**Close the door and come here, Lyo." There was something about his sire's voice, something dark and sinister that has the boy's hair starting to stand on end and his tail to puff out but he does as commanded and steps beside the male's chair because NO ONE disobeyed Sir, NO ONE. "Such a good boy, you've become, Lygoren; you've surpassed most of the adults in terms of combat skills. I'm QUITE proud of you, son." **_

_**The words SHOULD have pleased him instead they instilled a GREATER fear that something bad was about to happen, something that he wasn't going to like at all. "I...live to please you, sir."**_

"_**And you do, Lyo, you do VERY much...and I'm about to show you just HOW pleased I am with you..." **_

_**Somehow those are not reassuring words to the child who knew something was VERY wrong with this situation. However, he couldn't even fathom what was about to happen as the older male slowly moves back in his chair and pats his lap. "C'mere, Lygoren." It was a trap that was all the boy could tell but he had no choice because refusal was not tolerated so he slides up onto his father's lap wondering just what horrible thing was coming now. "Such a pretty boy," the other murmurs as he brushes his hair back from his face. It takes all of Lygoren's will power to keep from recoiling from the other. **_

_**It becomes that much harder when his father tugs his shirt over his head leaving him in the pants and feeling more and more ill at ease with the situation. He was uncomfortable in the older Saiyan's lap because he was sure this was a BAD situation and because he could feel something pressing against him that made him want to squirm to get away. "S-sir..." The tremulous tone makes the older Saiyan chuckle before he lifts him up far enough to have his tail tug the pants down his hips leaving him vulnerable and more terrified than he'd ever been. It takes all his will-power to keep from curling his tail down and hiding himself from his father. Something told him it would be a BAD idea. The feel of his father's fingers tracing down his chest and stomach makes Lygoren want to jerk away and flee for the door. But he doesn't...because he knew better, because he was conditioned to obey the male he was being touched by. Because he was too afraid of the repercussions for NOT showing complete and total obedience to his father's will... **_

_Lygoren sits straight up sweat pouring down him. It had been YEARS since he'd remembered that, since THAT memory had reared it's ugly head. The brunette Saiyan slides out of the bed and stumbles to the window before pushing it open, the cold air spilling against his wet skin making him tremble. Goddammit, WHY did he need to remember that now? He slides a trembling hand through his hair and struggles to collect himself. "Lygoren?" _

"_Erisel..." _

"_Normally, I'm the one up all night...what's your excuse?" _

_He slowly turns to glance at the pregnant woman standing in the doorway. "I..." _

"_Your father again?" she asks softly, quietly. _

"_It's nerves, I think," he admits. _

"_You're afraid that..." _

"_Don't...please...just..." He clenches his fists. "He...WON'T lay a hand on our cub, Erisel...I PROMISE you this."_

_Slowly, she walks over to him before gently stroking the side of his face. "You're scared and it's normal given the circumstances," she tells him, "We ALL live in fear of him, YOU most of all. I'm just sorry that you're going through this much torment. I know you'll protect our child, I KNOW that Lygoren. You've never failed in a thing you've set your mind to." _

"_Except..." _

"_Don't," she says placing a finger up against his lips, "Don't start with that. You do what you can and the rest will work itself out. You need to go and shower and I'll redo the bed." _

"_You're eight months pregnant. There is NO WAY..." _

_She snorts. "I am a Saiyan, Lygoren. I can handle ONE set of sheets and a blanket." _

"_Just...don't overdo it, okay?" _

_She smiles. "I won't. Now, go on. If I lay down with you I don't want to feel your sweaty skin. I had to deal with that while I was in Heat."_

_He steps into the bathroom before stripping and heading for the shower before turning the water on. Things had calmed very little in his life though the reprieve from his father had helped somewhat. The nightmares though weren't and the thought that there was a chance his father would go near the cub he'd created with Eris was almost unbearable. Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead against the cool tile. 'Please...please if you refuse to help us at least protect my child. Do NOT let my father touch him. Please.' Part of him wondered why he even bothered anymore as it was becoming more and more painfully obvious that no one was listening where their clan was concerned. _


	11. Part Ten: Iodin

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's note: Well...Someone finally makes an appearance...*chuckles* So pretty much a cute part...Enjoy...:D

_Part Ten: Iodin_

"_Lyo?" Eris's voice wakes him from a deep sleep immediately and he gazes at her. The look of pain and the stain growing steadily is enough to snap him into a sitting position. _

"_You're water broke," he says quietly before snapping into full awareness, "Oh damn, you've gone into labor." _

"_Y-yeah," she agrees before wincing, "H-help me to Eyadei...D-damn...this hurts..." _

_He doesn't waste any time in doing as she says, the medic easily woken up and immediately to them. "I think it's early enough that he doesn't need to be disturbed," the scarred Saiyan murmurs as he gets Erisel situated and checks her progress. "It's gonna be a little bit as you're dilating slowly...and it's going to hurt...So...prepare yourself for that." _

"_G-great...because this just...is bad enough," she grits out before glaring at Lygoren, "A-and THIS was why I wasn't keen on having cubs." _

"_I doubt that anything I say is going to help so I'm not even going to attempt it," the brunette replies, "but if it helps you to swear, threaten, or yell at me go right ahead." _

"_L-like I need your permission," she grits out before a choked sound of pain would escape. _

"_No," he agrees softly rather hating that she was going through this because it was kind of obvious that it was agonizing and not just because of the fact that he was sure she was systematically trying to break every bone in his hand squeezing it as she was. Soon, the sound would become less choked and more pain filled until Eris is finally at the point of pain where she is screaming. _

_The screaming would be continued for a few more hours before a new wail rent the air and Lygoren watched Eyadei wrap the squalling bundle in a small blue blanket before smiling. "It's a boy," he says as he gently hands the infant to Erisel who takes him to her before laughing softly. _

"_Ah, Iodin," she coos weakly, "You just were too damn impatient, huh? Guess, I shouldn't be surprised you're like your father in that regards..." That said, she raises her eyes to his, "You gonna come here and say HI to your son?" _

_Slowly, Lygoren moves to the bed and stares down at the other. "He's...so little..." _

"_Uh huh. Wanna hold him a bit while I get some rest? I did just spend a few hours trying to get him OUT..." _

"_I..." _

"_Aww, big bad Saiyan is afraid of a itsy-bitsy cub who can't hurt him?" she teases. _

_Slowly, carefully, Lygoren takes the small form to him. He's surprised when the cub snuggles closer to him and finds himself smiling. "Hello, Io," he whispers softly, "Hello, baby-boy." _

_Erisel chuckles softly. "You look like a smitten moron, 'Goren...it's cute." _

_Lygoren feels his face flush. "Weren't you going to sleep?" _

"_Mmhmm...right after watching you fall in love with him," she says with a grin which ends in a yawn before she'd curl up in a more comfortable position. _

_Lygoren stares down at the sleepy infant curled against his chest and feels his chest swell with love and pride. He would be damned before anyone, his father INCLUDED hurt this small miracle. He leans down and gently nuzzles the infants head purring softly, comfortingly. "Welcome to the family, son," he whispers after a moment, "We're so glad to have you here, Iodin." _

_Eris sleeps a few hours before stirring. "Hey," he murmurs softly having made himself comfortable with the sleeping newborn he was still a little unsure of. _

"_Hey to you, too," she says before smiling, "I see that you are fine." _

_He snorts softly. "Don't be a pain." _

"_No, I leave that to YOUR son," she replies softly before grinning, "You look so cute with such a sappy expression. You SURE you're not going to fall in love with him? I think he does have my messy hair." _

"_Eris," he groans, "No, Eris, I am not going to fall in love with him." _

_She grins at him. "You sure?" _

"_ERIS!" _


	12. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the plot.

Author's note: This part is short..mostly because trying to rewrite it was aggravating and I got the one scene that i wanted to work for me to do so…so that's how it is. Warnings for this part include a hint at what Lygoren goes through when his father is in a mood…and damn cuteness from baby Iodin.

_Part Eleven: It's Always the Small Things to Be Cherished_

_Release daddy's hands, wobble, fall, get teary-eyed but make no sound, and try again. Several repetitions commence while Lygoren watches the dark-haired infant who seemed defiant of things enough to attempt standing on his own. The brunette can't help the upward curve of his lips as he watches him try again, gripping his hands as he drags himself to an upright position. "You can do it, Io," he murmurs softly, "Don't give up, cub." _

_After an untold amount of tries, Iodin is finally standing without holding onto his father and he beams at the brunette clearly pleased with himself. Lygoren grins back at him. "That's my boy," he says proudly. _

"_He loves his daddy," Eris says from the doorway, "That much I can tell." _

_Lygoren rolls his eyes. "THIS again?" _

_She giggles. "I'm gonna say it from now until forever, Lyo." _

_The brunette wonders why he put up with it before he reaches out and lifts the small form up. "Your mama's irritating," he says in a solemn tone, "Here's to hoping you don't get her charming personality." Iodin merely makes a soft happy sound and snuggles closer to him which just has the male's heart melting. The snicker clearly tells him that Eris notices. "Be quiet, wench." _

"_You're the one going to mush," she replies. _

"_I can't help it. He's cute." _

"_Oh, I won't argue that," she replies chuckling, "Now let me have him and go tend to your duties before your father comes looking for you." _

_He grimaces at the thought as he gently hands the infant to her. "Yeah...that would be bad to say the least." _

_She gently swats him with her tail. "Relax and focus, Lyo." _

_He nods before heading out of the house and heading for where he knew his men were. Eris had a point; if his father thought he was being remiss...well, he didn't like following that thought with what the truth was. He finds the others busy training and just watches a moment wondering how in the world his father had managed to accomplish this and then deciding he didn't want to know what had these Saiyans stuck in the middle of hell with a raging psychopath. _

_His presence doesn't go unnoticed for long and he finds them approaching. "You alright?" his second-in-command asks quietly. _

"_Why wouldn't I be?" he intones in a neutral tone. _

"_You have an infant, sir, you should be..." _

"_I have duties," he interrupts immediately, "and they aren't willing to wait on what I want." It was more like he had a sire that he had no intention of causing to come after him for some real or imagined failing but they didn't need to know that. _

"_Of course," comes the easy acceptance of what was an obvious end of the conversation, "Welcome back, sir." _

_Lygoren hated that title mostly because it had bad connotations with his father. "Lygoren," he sighs softly, "It's just...Oh never mind...Let's get something constructive done." He highly doubts anything that they managed was "constructive" but it at least kept them alive so it had to count for something. Not much...but something. 'Remember what you hold dearest,' he tells himself, 'You do this for a reason.' At the end of the day it was all he had to hold onto. _


End file.
